The Doctor's Story
by Nick Grizzle
Summary: This is a brief interlude followed after the events that took place in the story Doctor Who and Peach Creek Invasion. Edd and Marie are the 4th Doctor's companions. Note: In this story the Doctor will talk mention his past. The events presented here are not canon. So please don't send me reviews saying I got the Doctor's origin wrong. Thank you and please enjoy.


On a bright, hot summer day in the Cul-De-Sac, the TARDIS landed in a field near the old club treehouse. The Doctor was going to pick up Double D and Marie for another adventure. Stepping outside, the Doctor took in a big deep breath of fresh air. "Ah! Fresh air, just what I would recommend to a patient, especially on a day like this." Locking up his TARDIS, he walked toward the treehouse with his scarf dragging behind him. Before hand, he agreed to meet up with his companions here. A little early for a change, the Doctor decided to take a small walk around because being cooped up in the TARDIS becomes boring. It wasn't long before the Doctor spotted one of his companions in the distance.

It was Marie, and she didn't look happy. Double D wasn't no where in sight. This worried the Doctor a little. Coming closer, Marie looked up and saw the familiar Doctor and his blue police box behind him. She waved and continued her course. When she got there, she took a seat at the foot of the tree. "Lovely day, isn't it Marie?" said the Doctor greeting her. Marie looked up, and dryly replied, "Yeah, for family problems…" Slightly confused the Doctor took a gander. "Where's Eddward?" he asked. Marie took out her phone and texted, "He's in town and he'll be here in a half hour. I really wished I could talk to him now…" Sitting down next to her, the Doctor inquired further, "I hope nothing is wrong between you two. Or didn't you say you were having family issues?" Marie look out into the distance and answered, "No, me and Edd are doing fine luckily. But my family is a different story. I wish I could just run away with him and never come back to that idiotic group of people." she said in a daze. The Doctor, also looking outwards, answered, "I know exactly how you feel Marie, except I wasn't fortunate enough to have someone to talk about it with. While we're waiting on Eddward, would like to talk to me. I have both ears wide open." Looking up at the Doctor, Marie agreed.

"Ok, for starters, my sisters are always treating me badly. They always steal my clothes, go through my things like my diary, and when they cause trouble, my mom yells at me and they never get the blame. Not to mention when I'm not hanging out with Edd, going off on an adventure with you, I'm stuck doing all of the housework, plus working and going to school. I only get relief when I get away. Then, my mom always pressures me about going into the medical field because it has great jobs, but I don't want to do that. I want to become an actress. I've already got several scholarships and grants lined up for college, but she thinks I'll wind up being in some god awful film and never make a living. It fucking pisses me off."

As she went on, the Doctor quietly and politely listened to her venting about the argument she had earlier with her mom about the college situation. Marie finished with, "So I want to leave them behind, and never come back. Can you understand where I'm coming from Doctor?" The Doctor, pulled out a baggie of jelly babies, and shared them with her. "Yes, I can understand. I also have been in your shoes. As a matter of fact, some of the things that happened resulted in my current situation. Mind you I normally don't talk about this with anyone but you are an exception. When I was younger, much much younger, I had a similar problem with my father. You see, on my homeworld, Gallifrey, I was part of an aristocratic family of high status. My father was a cardinal in the High Council of Time Lords and was a high ranking officer in the Ministry of Research and Development. A scientist, he specialized in tachyon mechanics and quantum wave collapse interactions. He wanted me to follow in his footsteps, and I did to some extent, going to the Academy and graduating. But, I personally didn't want to be a part of the MRD or the High Council.

I wanted to explore the universe, like my uncle. I was very close to my uncle, and he was a scout for the Exploration Corps. He would tell all sorts of stories about his travels to unknown worlds and times. He even brought back trinkets for me. Unfortunately, during my last year at the Academy, my uncle was place on trial for treason and civil disobedience. He had saved a primitive race from an invasion, but by doing so he broke Time Lord law, which prohibits Time Lords from directly interacting in the timestream of others. They executed him, and this solidified my disdain for the Time Lord government. However, my father pressured me further after the trail to become like him. This set the spark of rebellion in my soul. Day and night we would argue over what was best for me. On my 100th birthday, I had graduated from the Academy and I had put in an application to the Exploration Corps. However, my father being a high ranking officer, had my application denied and forcibly blacklisted me so that way I would have no choice but to be a part of the MRD. Like you and your mother, we fought over it. finally, I left him and my family behind. At the same time, I was going through a divorce and my only son died. I had a lot of problems. I got custody of my granddaughter, and after that I decided to leave Gallifrey behind.

So, on the suggestion of a mysterious woman, my granddaughter and I stole my TARDIS. Luckily, I freed the old girl from being decommissioned and turned into a museum piece. We ran away from my father's influence. That's when I first came to Earth, which was then a newly discovered planet by the Time Lords. But, tragedy struck again...my father died in a test. So, I just continued to run away. To be honest, I do regret never going back to see my father one last time. Because the night I ran away, he sent me a message saying he disowned me. This finished my decision in running off. Then, he was gone the next day. I realized that I would never be able to reconcile with him. Do I regret running away, no, but I do regret that it wasn't on better terms. So, Marie, if your mother loves you, and I am fairly sure she does, she will see how much acting is important to you. Maybe even letting you go out of the nest so you can spread your wings. But, never ever run away simply because you are angry, otherwise you may have to face something that will slowly eat away at you."

So the Doctor finished his story, and Marie understood. "Wow. I guess I should calm myself down and really think about what I'm saying before I act, huh?" The Doctor looked at her and smiled, "Marie, the morale of the story is never leave in angry or in haste. Because then you'll never have nothing to come back to." Marie hugged the Doctor, and said "Thank you Doctor. I'll just forgive them. Besides, I don't want to be in a bad mood when Edd gets here."

Standing up, they both see Double D walking toward them. Marie ran up to him, hugging and kissing him. The Doctor waved, and walked back into the TARDIS. Looking at the controls, the Doctor thought to himself. 'Well, while we'll never sorry to each other, I guess I can say thank you Father for making me who I am. Because if it weren't for me being a rebel to you, I may not have gotten this far in my life."

Double D and Marie waked in the TARDIS. The doors shut and the TARDIS began to fade away. Taking off on another adventure.


End file.
